


Learning Independence

by crystal_aces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Stiles/Anyone + cooking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I filled :)

"Please?" Stiles begged.

"No, Stiles," Erica said as she walked around him and into the living room.

"But I'm so hungry! And you know how to cook!" he exclaimed, following closely behind her.

She sighed heavily. "Stiles, if you're hungry then order pizza. I'm busy."

"But Erica," Stiles whined as he plopped himself on the couch she was arranging.

Erica glared at him, before turning away again. "No."

"If you make me something, I'll do your science homework for a week," he said before she could walk away.

She stopped in her tracks. It wasn't that she wasn't good at science, but since her transformation it had been hard keeping up with her schoolwork. She clucked her tongue at the roof of her mouth, weighing her options. Finally she sighed.

"Fine. I'll make you something," she said.

Stiles grinned, feeling victorious.

"But," Erica continued, "You're going to watch me make it so next time you can just make it for yourself."

He stopped grinning and frowned as she walked towards the kitchen. "Seriously?"

She paused right outside the kitchen door. She turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised, her arms crossing over her chest. "Yes seriously. Now get up, shut up, and clean up. I'm going to teach you how to cook."

And with that she turned back around and stepped into the kitchen, ignoring Stiles' protests that he was muttering. He needed to learn how to fend for himself. If he couldn't fight worth a damn, she was going to make sure that he at least knew how to keep himself fed.


End file.
